


It Wouldn't Hurt Anyone

by 0fflined



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Chandler doesnt leave to America, M/M, Post S2, Sembene lives, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler and Sembene share a moment some time after defeating the witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wouldn't Hurt Anyone

Nothing was exactly the same anymore. After defeating the witches, everyone feels like it's hard to look each other in the eyes. The horrors they all went through, the pain. Everyone knew that the witch was the reason for Malcolm's odd behaviour, that Lyle wasn't spying on the team by his own free will... And Sembene doesn't blame Ethan for the damage he did for him.  
Sembene ghosts his fingers over the scar on the left side of his throat, drawing a smallish shaky breath. He doesn't blame Ethan for what he is, turning into the Wolf and almost killing him. No, he can't blame his friend for something he has no control over. But that doesn't still mean he wasn't afraid at that time. He was locked in the staircase with Chandler, who he knew would change sooner or later. Even if Mr Chandler had told him, begged for him to kill him, Sembene didn't even consider it. It almost cost him his life, but if he could choose again... He would choose not to kill Chandler.  
Sembene returns back to washing the dishes the second he hears someone come in the kitchen. It was already very late, why would anyone come in the kitchen during this time of evening? By the sound of his steps, one firm and strong and the other weaker and careful, Sembene could tell it was Mr Chandler. Before the fight at the witches' manor, the man used to come in the kitchen before going to bed. He'd help Sembene with whatever he needed help with, sometimes bake with him and stay for a cup of coffee. Sembene didn't really know why he spent so much time with him, Sembene wasn't the most interesting person in the manor... then again, Sembene didn't mind to have someone to talk to.  
-  
But. Since the last fight, they haven't talked or even shared eye contact. For Sembene, it wouldn't be a problem to talk, but Ethan feels far too responsible for the damage, and probably thinks that Sembene might hate him, or worse; be afraid of him. Could Sembene be afraid of something? Ethan didn't quite know... but he himself was afraid right now.  
Ethan walks by the table, where he used to set dessert on tables and pour the coffee. He sets his hands softly on the edge and leans forward, his eyes lowered down. His right leg was still hurting. Sembene had struck him with his curvy blade, non-lethally and just to slow the man down when he was a Wolf. That might've been the fateful turn. Sembene stops washing the plates clean and wipes his hands dry to a towel. He walks by the table, a few chairs away from Ethan, the young man turning to face him. This was their first eye contact in a while. But they didn't speak. Neither of them spoke a word in maybe ten minutes. Ethan lowers his eyes on his hands, knocking the wooden table softly with his index finger.  
"Don't tell me you're sorry", Sembene says then, his voice deep and like a whisper, his presence strict and face plain. Ethan lifts his eyes up to meet Sembene again, quietly.  
"You can't apologise for something that isn't your fault", Sembene continues. The look in his eyes sends shivers up Ethan's back, he knows it doesn't do any good to start arguing about this. So, he leaves it be. At least Sembene talks to him. That's a good sign.  
-  
Sembene even manages a small smile, he wants to and needs to convince Mr Chandler that everything's fine. This little change in Sembene's face lights up a soft smile on Ethan's lips.  
"Thank you", he speaks out with a gentle, soft voice. Sembene holds the eye contact and nods for Mr Chandler.  
"And thank you, for... keeping our secret", Ethan continues. Sembene answers to this: "Miss Ives knows."  
"She won't tell anyone. We've talked about it..."  
Sembene gives one nod more as an answer.  
"... you are welcome, my friend", Sembene says calmly, his voice, in a way, kind of soft. He holds the eye contact with Chandler as the man walks over to him, their bodies only inches apart. Ethan lifts his hand on Sembene's shoulder and gives a soft squeeze and a shake. Sembene answers to this with another small, rare smile. Just a few seconds later, Chandler pushes closer, his head tilted to side and his lips close to Sembene's, he could feel them ghost on the other's, and then he feels the gap between them grow. He can feel Sembene's rough hand push him a bit further from his chest, and even if Ethan would've just wanted to turn around and leave, he takes a breath and faces Sembene, staring into his deep brown eyes. The silence lasts for a couple of seconds, which feels like forever. Or at least longer than it was. Sembene stares at Ethan.  
"I've kissed a man before", Sembene speaks, or more like whispers. Ethan can't help a small chuckle; "Me too."  
"I don't understand why... you'd be interested in kissing me. In any way, any form", Sembene continues. His hand was still on Ethan's chest, the touch was actually quite soft. Ethan has always seen this man as a strict manservant, who has a mysterious history and doesn't really show his feelings. Heck, the man didn't even flinch when they were fighting with the vampires, or the witches. Ethan didn't even see fear in his eyes the moment they were locked in the staircase, while he was still in his senses that is.  
"Does it have to have a reason?" asks Ethan, pressing a bit closer, and Sembene let him. The smaller man keeps his dark eyes on Ethan, his hand actually slipping down a few inches along the chest.  
"Can't we just do something, led by a sudden whim?" Ethan whispers, pressing even closer. They could feel the other's breath on their faces, Sembene's lips pull apart a few inches to let out small shaky breath, hopefully silent enough so Ethan won't hear. But of course he heard it. Sembene's hand slips on Ethan's hip, barely holding on. The manservant's eyes narrow and he faces down from Ethan's eyes. There is this small, little voice in Sembene's head which says; try, do it, it wouldn't hurt anyone. Sembene draws another shaky breath when he feels Ethan's hand on the back of his neck. Sembene doesn't need any other provocations to kiss Ethan, so he pushes his lips on Mr Chandler's. Ethan has his head leaning on right side to make the kissing easier, and more desirable. In a few seconds the kiss that started off as a small and quite innocent turns into a hungry, lustful one. Sembene grabs the younger man by his waist, holding him against himself while devouring his lips, figuratively. Ethan is more than satisfied. He holds his hand behind Sembene's neck, as the other is resting on the place where neck meets shoulder. With his thumb he strokes the scar softly. The kiss keeps going for quite a time. Wow, Mr Chandler hadn't really expected Sembene to be such a good kisser...


End file.
